<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Housewarming by muchmoremajestic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281578">Housewarming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic'>muchmoremajestic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Just Married, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Domestic Superhusbands</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Housewarming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/gifts">JehBeeEh</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh">JehBeeEh</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020">stony_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How long do we have?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat said they’d be here at 1 PM. So like a half hour?” Steve guessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony wanted to panic. Here there were, newlyweds, in their first home together just moved in, and it was time to welcome everyone over for a housewarming party. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This shouldn’t be a big deal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tony thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You host massive galas for hundreds of people all the time.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a big deal. It took so long for Steve and Tony to finally admit they had feelings for each other - an agonizingly long time, according to the rest of the team - and between the peril they often found themselves in, the stress of helping save the world, of building up the Avengers, and the usual stresses of starting a relationship, Steve and Tony had been through a lot. Even though they had been madly in love, and had discussed marriage and the future, there was still a part of Tony that was shocked when Steve dropped down on one knee and proposed to Tony on an isolated beach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Happiness? Security? Settling down? It didn’t seem like it was ever going to happen for Tony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But here he was, watching his </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> - husband! - running between dusting the tops of the curtains and fluffing up pillows as they were about to host guests in their new home for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DING!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the timer for the oven, Tony, could you grab the appetizers?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony snapped out of it and rushed to the kitchen. He grabbed some oven mitts and took the tray of roasted veggies and potato skins out of the oven to cool down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, do we have wine?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We better! You put in that custom wine fridge, there should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it!” Steve shouted from the front room. Tony felt a little dizzy. Yes, the wine fridge. The one he had been happily showing off in pictures to Rhodey a few weeks ago when it was installed. Tony looked around the kitchen. It felt almost too big, too much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snap out of it. You and Steve designed this together! This is your house!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shook off the anxiety and verified the bottles were in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After several more minutes of what felt like a whirlwind between the two of them, Tony put the last vase in place and Steve stacked the last book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding dong!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re here!” Steve and Tony said simultaneously. They both hurried over to the front door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Steve said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” Tony asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve leaned forward and gave Tony a sweet and reassuring kiss. “I love you, that’s all.” He smiled and took in a deep breath then opened the door. “Hi everyone!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony, still caught a little off guard by the kiss, looked up to see the happy faces of their friends. Nat held a potted plant in her arms, Sam stood behind her with a bottle of wine in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other. Rhodey had several gift bags in tow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in! Come in!,” Steve gestured inside, taking the plant from Nat and ushering everyone into the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It still felt surreal, seeing his friends walk into the house he and Steve had built together. Tony felt himself getting a bit lost in his thoughts again, until he heard a familiar voice at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mr. Stark! Congrats on the new house. Oh here,” Peter said, handing Tony a pie. “My aunt made you this. I promise it doesn’t have any walnuts or dates in it. She’s gotten much better at banking. I think it’s cherry?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled. “Thank you, Peter. Come on in.” Peter smiled and joined the others in the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took the pie into the kitchen and tinkered with the snack tray. He stood there for a few minutes, almost reluctant to leave, when he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Steve said, giving Tony a small kiss on the cheek. “How are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony put his arms on Steve’s and squeezed tightly. “Good, good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You planning on joining us in the living room? They’re here to see you too you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took a deep breath and turned around to face Steve. “Yes, yeah. I just - it’s hard to believe this is finally our life, you know. It just feels -” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“- Surreal? Yeah. I get it. We have a house! Our friends are here and we’re gonna have a nice time with them. And after they leave we’ll have a nice evening together. And a nice morning together tomorrow.” Steve flashed a reassuring smile and took Tony’s hand up to his lips, planting a kiss on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve this, Tony. We deserve this. Let’s go enjoy it now, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you for being so incredible, I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Tony. Do you need some help with these snacks?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded and took a tray to the living room, placing it down in the middle of the group and getting into the spot Steve had made for them on the couch. Steve sat down beside him. The others chatted and began to take food. Steve turned to Tony and gave a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was right. They did deserve this. And Tony planned on cherishing every moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>